Steve and Claire's relationship
by steve maniac 2003
Summary: Claire is still mad at Steve's death.What would happen to her?Is there gonna be a miracle?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1:Steve's unreasonable death

Sorry for the Claire and Leon fan! I'm really a fan of Claire and Steve cause they really are a good couple! Sorry! Hehehe.

Disclaimer: I do not own resident evil or any of its character!!

Claire's Diary

June 23,2000

Claire:(Writing on her diary) the autumn now is passing away. And still I can't forget about Steve. Steve's last word is" I…LOVE…YOU"I burst into tears because why would

Umbrella especially that insane, fricking, woman, Alexia would do such a thing.I remem

ber that he saves me a couple of times. Then I also remember that he's trying to kiss me but I woke up. And I remember that he's trying to save me from that nosferatu monster but unfortunately, he swing he's long, ugly hands and Steve almost get killed.

I know he's alive cause why heart keep telling that.Then,one day I was dreaming about him.He said that he's alive and he needs me.Suddenl,I woke up,it was just a dream or my

dreams are saying something on me.Steve,I know your alive and I'm coming to save you!!(Claire went to sleep but unfortunately she can't because he keep thinking about

Steve.In fact,she couldn't sleep straight because of him).

Chris:"Claire it's time for breakfast".

Claire:(sadly)"Coming".

Chris:(reading a newspaper about Umbrella on Antarctic and shocked!)"Claire, come 

here,I have a good news from you!!".

Claire:What.

Chris:"They found a boy survived on Antartic's explosion and he said he's dead but 

now he's alive.They also think that someone help him to keep him alive.And now he's 

on a lab.

Claire:(happy and excited and can't wait to see Steve!)"That's a really great news Chris"

Claire:(hug he's brother)"Chris,thank you for everything you've done to me.I can't thank enough.Wish I can do something to thank you".

Chris:You don't need to repay me.I wiil always help you when you need me".

Claire:Thank you Chris,you're the best big brother ever.I love you Chris(hug his

brother tightly).

Chris:"Your welcome".(hug his sister).

Claire:Steve,I'm coming to go look for you and save you.

Okay now that's the end of the Chapter 1.I'm gonna try to put Leon on my story on the next chapter cause he's a cool character.

Sorry from the fan of Claire and Leon cause I'm really a fan of Steve. I just adore him. I feel sad cause Steve's going to die so that's why I write a story that he's still alive. So just wait from my next chapter. NOTE:I think this story sucks but I'm going to try to write a good story and I'm sorry on the way I write. I'm not really good at English cause I'm a Filipino!!b


	2. Chapter 1 again

Chapter 1(again)

Well,I'm here again and I like to change my story!!Because I've just finish Resident Evil

Code:Veronica X.The part that I really hate is Steve,my favorite character,died because

on that stupid woman,Alexia,conducted an experiment on him.Then Steve transform into

a monster or should I say a Nosferatu.When I saw the FMV,I swear I saw some tears falling in my eye because he died.I really like Steve.I just adore him.Well anyway I'm

gonna change my story cause it really sucksL.Well,I hope that you like my story and 

please send your review so I can change some of it.HAVE FUN!!!!J.

***Narrator***

Disclaimer:I do not own RE or any of its character.I wish they were.Hahaha.

Chapter 1

Ever since that day.I can't stop thinking about Steve.Why would Umbrella would do such a thing!!Steve is just a normal boy trap in a deathmaze.I wanna die right now!It's all my fault!!My damn fault!!!

_"Claire,I love You"._No!!Not again I don't wanna remember that.I don't wanna cry anymore.

***Then Claire fallen asleep until…***

"You're warm"(Steve is talking to Claire)

"Steve,just hang on.My brother is coming to save us"

"You're brother kept his promise.I'm sorry I can't"

"What…what are you saying"

"I've glad that I met you Claire.I…Love…You"

"No,please don't die on me,please Steve,please"

Nooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!! I started crying.I really miss him.I didn't even say goodbye to him.If there is only a time machine,I could have save him.I didn't  even say that I love him also.What kind of human I am.I'm a worthless person.I should have die right now instead of Steve.

Then,I couldn't sleep even eat.My brother is worried about me"Claire, you should eat your food.You need your energy".Then I started crying then my brother,Chris hug me 

tightly and he said that we can't bring him back,he's dead already.Everything would be okay.Then I stop crying and I hug my brother.I told him he's the best big brother ever.

Then my brother told me that we can go to his friends house so they can cheer her up.I said no,then I change my mind because they're my friends and I shouldn't betray them.I really miss my friends.Jill,Rebecca,Carlos,Brad and Leon,They're my only friends and I can't wait to see them.

Well that's the end of the chapter.Steve deserve more than that.So,I'm gonna try to reunite Steve and Claire with the help of my imaginationAnd by the way,thank for 

the people who gave their review.U really appreciate that.Thanks guysJ.

(Sorry from the story.It's really short.Im gonna try my best to write a longer story.Bye.)

****


	3. The Song

Chapter 2(The Song)

Hi!!! Again.Sorry for the hold up I'm really busy this day but here I am. And thanks for your reviews again. I hope that your going to give me your reviews again and PLEASE NO FLAMES OKAY!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own resident evil or any of its character so doesn't sue me!!!

I change my mind on going to Leon's apartment cause I'm not in a mood today. Then my brother has a great idea."Claire, why we let them live here in our house we have a 6 bedroom and 2 bedroom in our guesthouse anyway. PLEASE."I said okay. In fact it was a great idea. Then my brother calls all of them. My brother was really excited because they've all agree living to our house.

Then, the next day, they're all here. My brother was very excited because his friends are here especially Jill who has a crush on her. Well I wasn't excited surprisingly because I'm still thinking about Steve. I really can't forget about him.

Then that night Jill and Rebecca are preparing our dinner tonight. Then"Guys its time for dinner" Jill and Rebecca told us. Then all of my friends took their sit. I'm not really hungry so I went in our backyard."Hey where's Claire. It's time for dinner". (Jill said)."Guys, do you hear something?"(Rebecca said confused)."Yeah, who's singing and where is it?" (Carlos look a little bit confused)."I think its coming in your backyard. (Barry told them)."I better check it out".(Leon said)"I'm going with you".(Chris said)"Alright then let's go".

I was singing in the backyard. I'm really sad. Then tears come in my eye when I remember the word "I love you".Oh Steve why do you have to leave. Please come back I love you.

Then Chris, Leon and all of his friends went to Chris backyard until they saw someone. It's Claire singing. 

"Hey guys check it out. It's Claire who's singing after all". (Barry told them)."Men, your sister has a beautiful voice"(Carlos said in a lovely voice)."I agree!!"(Jill told them)."Hey Claire!!!It's time for dinner. Let's go!"(Rebecca's yelled)."Shush be quiet"(Chris and Leon told Rebecca)"Sorry"(Rebecca giggled).

Then suddenly Claire start crying. She couldn't take it anymore. Then she tripped and keep crying desperately. Then Leon and his friends came over to Claire.

Leon:Claire it's okay now.We're here from you

I said how it would be okay he's dead now and it's my entire fault. I really should die right now. I keep crying cause I really couldn't take it anymore. I really miss him so much. Leon told me that his brother, him, and his friends are there for her.

Jill: Claire, we're here from you so that's why we decided to live here so we can cheer you up.

Rebecca: We're your friends and we love you.

Chris: Don't worry Claire we're going to help you find Steve and if we have some information about him, I promise I'm going to give it to you. You know we always keep our promise, right guys.

Rebecca,Jill,Carlos,Barry,and Leon:Right

My brother,Jill,Rebecca,Leon,and Barry cheer me up a little bit.Then,they all hug me.They really are the bestest friend and brother in the whole world.But I'm still very sad about Steve so that's why I just went upstairs in my bedroom.I close the door cause I don't want them knowing I'm still crying.So that's why I just watch some tv and eat some food that Jill cook lately.Then I went to sleep then someone knocks on my door

Leon: Can I come in?

I said yes. I'm not really in a mood today but I let him come inside my room. In facts I don't want to talk to him, that's just annoys me, but he's my friend so I just let him talk to me.

_To Be Continued_…

So that's the end of the chapter so far. Sorry for the wrong spelling okay. I didn't check all my spelling so sorry about that. I hope you like the chapter. And by the way, I've change Brad into Barry. I've messed up. So that's it! See you guys later, ByeJ. And also please give me your GOOD REVIEWS, SUGGESTIONS OR COMMENTS OKAY!!!!J. Thanks


End file.
